Fallen
by mysterious-Becci-D
Summary: Once again a not to happy Edward has completed a mission for Colonel Mustang. But all is not as it seems when he returns back at Eastern Command... Can Roy help him? Edward/Roy's P.O.V's  Sorry temporally on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Becci 'D': **__Ok, this first chapter actually came to me in a dream. How strange is that? When I woke up I jotted my dream down quick in a note pad I keep next to my bed. _

_It was like watching a episode in my head. LOL I am weird! Anyways enjoy…_

**_Fallen _**

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

_Ed's P.O.V_

Me and my younger brother Alphonse have been stuck in a town west of Eastern command. Bastard Colonel had sent us on a mission regarding some yobs who called themselves 'Blue Bullets' or something? The idiots were causing bother and the Colonel thought I be best to clean up the mess. As considering I was his '_lap dog_' was what he said to me at the time! Damn that bastard! I am so gonna give him a smack in the face when I get back!

So me and Al have roughly been here for 2 weeks. Again the usual crap I have to deal with. Why is it all ways me? It's like I am the homing device that attracts trouble. Anyway, we had caught the gang and now the MP's were dealing with it.

But to top it off, these 2 weeks have been really hard for me. I have to admit I wasn't feeling well when we first got here, but I hid that fact from Al. I thought maybe I was over tired or something like that? But it's been getting worse. I have been feeling really fatigued, hot, dizzy, sick. It was a matter of time before Al noticed, I know that. I have obviously been keeping up a good appearance, as he would defiantly would of said something to me by now.

I'm just glad this senseless mission is over with, I hope I can relax a bit. But relaxation will have to wait until I write a stupid report for the Colonel. Damn these reports! I have better things to do with my time then write a journal about some dumb mission!

'_SIGH' _oh well, better get it over and done with before we head back to Eastern command.

* * *

We were now back after a horrible train journey here. Damn these Easton trains. At least the trains in Central had padding on the seats. My arse was sore and I am feeling worse then ever! It took me two nights to write that report too. I stayed up late to do it. I had so much trouble concentrating I really had to focus on what I was writing. My vision kept going blurry and I had the most hideous headache.

Well still got that headache. GREAAAAT now to top it off I am currently walking to Eastern command to see the bastard! I just want to go back to bed. Will this day get any better?

"Brother?"

I look up at Al, by his tone of voice I know straight away his worried.

"what's up Al?"

"You seem distracted. I was expecting a rant while walking up to see Colonel Mustang like you usually do, but your lost in your own world. What's wrong?"

DAMN IT! Al was onto me, quick think of something.

"Err well? I kind of been ranting in my head! I've been thinking on come backs to say, in case he teases me again!" I lied.

"Oh…" was how Al responded, but I knew he wouldn't leave it there. "Are you sure? Because I've noticed the last two nights you looked like you were struggling with the report you had to write?"

"That's because it was such a stupid mission there was not much to say. I had write something longer then _'I beat them up and now in jail, stupid bastard!' _didn't I?"

Al laughed at me, that was a good sign. I've thrown him off, for now.

"Ok brother, next time just ask me for help. I could think of things to write, as I was with you the whole mission" Al laughed.

"Ok Al I will. I am just feeling a bit agitated today" I admitted "Thanks" Good, I am doing well showing a front again.

We were now at the stairway leading up to the tall building that was Eastern Command. I looked up the stairs. "Dreaded stairs of doom" I muttered to myself. Great, I just hope I don't pass out walking up these. This headache was really pissing me off now. Just go away!

Sigh "Come on Al, better not keep his highness waiting!"

* * *

I was now standing in front of Colonel Mustang in his office. He was reading my report. I am feeling highly irritated and slightly dizzy. I didn't want to be here, I just want to got to bed! And blimey it's so hot in here, I can feel sweat starting to drip down my face.

The Colonel looked like he had finished reading my report. He had a livid look on his face.

"Ok, what's going on Fullmetal?" he asked me as he put the papers on the table.

I looked dumbfounded "Huh! WHAT!"

Mustang picked up the report again and waved it at me.

"This! It's actually readable. No smart ass comments, No insults, no any of the usual stuff you write. It's just a normal report. I can file this one straight away without Lieutenant Hawkeye editing it"

SHIT! I was so caught up on focusing on what I was doing I forgot to give it my famous Edward Elric treatment just for the Bastard. I may have to do better for the next one too, I didn't realize the Colonel made Riza edit my work. Damn…

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't replied to Colonel Mustang yet. He looked very agitated now.

"Well Fullmetal?" he asked.

"I err…" I didn't know what to say, by this point my headache was getting the better of me. I was starting to sweat more and I am feeling really hot. I can't concentrate. I panicked and said "Sorry…won't happen again sir"

Colonel Mustang looked bewildered by what I just said. He stood from his seat and slammed the report back down on the table.

"Is this some kind of joke!"

Joke? I thought. If pissing him off for writing correctly then to incorrectly, I would of started writing nicely in my reports AGES ago.

He sighed and sat back down "Ok I give in. What's wrong with you Fullmetal?"

I didn't know how to answer. I was thinking of something to say when suddenly Mustangs office began to swirl and become blurry. I felt my heart beat racing in my ears and my headache was throbbing to it. I clutched my chest and began panting rapidly. I let my face fall so I was looking at the ground. My hair was covering my features.

"Fullmetal?" I hear the Colonel say. He sounded concerned "Hey Fullmetal? Edward?"

His voice sounded so far away now, I tried to look at him. I swayed on my feet, I knew I was going to pass out. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. The last thing I remember was something shouting my name.

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

So here we are again. Fullmetal's back from the mission I just sent him on. I've already heard he done a first class job. I don't understand that kid sometimes. I give him these missions knowing full well he will complete them with a good outcome.

But still he gives me grief every time, I don't know why he can't see how brilliant he is. If he looked back on every mission he's ever been on he should realize each one was a success. Even the first ever one he done when he was 12 was flawless. Now he is 15? 16? And still he's got a short fuse about it. He be here any minute to hand me a half ass report like always.

I was just about to read something Hawkeye left on my desk when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said as I put the paper work down. Hawkeye was at the door. She smiled at me.

"Edward is here to see you sir" she said as he side stepped out the way.

I saw Fullmetal saying something to Alphonse before he walked in my office. Hawkeye quietly closed the door behind him.

"Morning Fullmetal" I greeted him. He just made a grumpy noise at me and walked over to my desk. "Well nice to see you too" I said sarcastically. Even though it was fun to tease the squirt, I knew he had much pleasure doing the same to me.

"So let's see it then" I held my hand out to take it from him. I was expecting him to chuck at me, but to my surprise he handed it to me.

"There you are _SIR_" etherizing the word 'sir' as he said it.

I quietly began to read through his report. Wait a minute I can read this? I started to feel suspicious. The whole time I was reading Fullmetal didn't say a word. He was staring off into space, he face kinda looked flushed. When I finished reading it I was shocked. There was no abuse in it about me. I know he likes to call me a bastard more times I would like to count.

"Ok, what's going on Fullmetal?" I said as I placed his report back down on my desk. He snapped out of his thoughts fast and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Huh! WHAT!" He said angrily as I stared at him.

I was very suspicious now, what was he up to? I swiped his paper work up again and waved it at him.

"This! It's actually readable. No smart ass comments, No insults, no any of the usual stuff you write. It's just a normal report. I can file this one straight away without Lieutenant Hawkeye editing it" ok so Hawkeye didn't edit it that was a lie. I had to do it. I said that to try and make him feel guilty. It seemed like it worked.

Fullmetal was lost in his thoughts again, I am slightly getting just a bit pissed off now.

"Well Fullmetal?"

"I…err?" He looked like he was looking for a reply "Sorry…it won't happen again sir"

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face for a minute. Ok that comment had really pissed me off now I couldn't help but raise my voice at the kid. I stood up and slammed his report down on the desk .

"Is this some sort of joke?"

Still Fullmetal didn't reply and was thumbing through his brain for an answer. Something was off? He didn't seem like himself.

I sighed "Ok I give in. What's wrong with you Fullmetal?"

Again no answer. Wait a minute something is defiantly off. As I was looking at him he suddenly didn't look well. I saw sweat dripping down his face, He was breathing fast. Suddenly he was clutching his chest.

"Fullmetal?" I questioned.

His head had dropped and his hair was covering his face.

"Hey Fullmetal? Edward?"

He looked up at me, I could clearly see in his eye's he was in some pain of some sort. He had lost all colour to his face apart from his cheeks that were flushed red. I was about to say something when Fullmetal's eye's rolled back and he collapsed on the floor.

"EDWARD!"

I quickly jumped over my desk and crouched beside him. I put my hand on his head, he was really burning up. I checked his pulse, his heart is beating way to fast.

"HAWKEYE!" I shouted as loud as I could "HAWKEYE GET IN HERE!"

The door slammed open and the Lieutenant was standing there with a panicked expression, Alphonse was standing behind her. They both ran over.

"Quickly Alphonse, pick your brother up" I ordered. I knew I wasn't going to be able to carry him quick enough. Despite his size, being a dead weight with automail he was going to be heavy.

Alphonse quickly scooped him up into a cradle position, I knew he was about to say something but I stopped him.

"No time, quickly just follow me to the infirmary. I explain later" I then darted out the door with Alphonse and Hawkeye following me. I noticed the others look up from there desks but Hawkeye beat me to it.

"Not now" she said as she made a phone call gesture at Havoc with her hand, who understood what she meant.

I didn't stop, I was worried. Never have I seen the kid like that. I knew something was off when he first walked in. I should of said something then. Damn it!

Just be alright Edward, just be ok…

_End chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Becci 'D':__** I kind of like writing in the characters point of you. Great way to express feelings. Anyway enjoy…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ed's P.O.V_

"_Hey Al?" I called out into the dark lit room "ALPHONSE!" still no reply. Where the hell am I? In fact I don't recognize this place. I looked around the room. There was not much here apart from some dusty old furniture._

"_HEY AL!" I shouted again, still nothing. _

_Damn it I don't like this. I studded the room again. Wait a minute! I think I recognize this place. I moved across the room to a door on the other side. I opened it and stepped into a very dark room. The door slams shut behind me and made me jump out of my skin._

"_Okaaaay, I am not liking this!" _

_Suddenly a hear a noise bellow out from the darkness. _

"_**Why did you leave me?"**_

_WHAT! I did just hear a voice right? I scanned the room but no one was there. Everything was just black. It's really eerie._

"_Is this some prank Al?" I said with a scared voice "If it is? It's working!" _

"_**Why Edward?" **__it spoke again __**"Why did you leave me?"**_

"_I don't know what your talking about?" I said scanning my surroundings again looking for the person who was speaking to me._

"_**You left me to rot" **__there was a pause in silence __**"You left me to die again"**_

_Ok I am officially creeped out now _

"_W,what?" I stuttered. _

_Suddenly something slapped down onto my shoulder and I jumped. I glanced down, it was someone's hand. Oh my god that's not a normal hand! The flesh looked decade. I turn round sharply and I gasp in horror. No, No this can't be?_

_The thing bent down and looked at me straight in the eyes. It's eye's were glowing red and the smell coming off the thing was unbearable._

"_**YOU…LEFT…ME!" **__it screamed in my face._

_I backed away in fear. As I tried to get away I fell and landed on my backside. I began to panic. I know where I was now. I know what this thing was._

_It crept towards me, with it's arms outstretched. Making horrible gargling noises at me as it did so. Sludge type stuff dripping and splattering onto the floor._

"_I'M SORRY!…PLEASE" _

_I covered my face with my arms while crying in fear._

"_PLEASE! I didn't mean it. I'M SORRY!" _

_I could feel the gruesome breath upon me, I was waiting for it to strike._

"_Edward…"_

_HUH? What? _

"_Edward…" _

_I looked out in front of me. The thing had gone. Everywhere was just white._

"_Edward…wake up"_

_I didn't understand what the voice was saying. Wake up? I was awake wasn't I? suddenly there was a pain in my chest, I grasped it. I took in a harsh breath…_

_

* * *

_

It was like I was being rushed into another world. I was still grasping my chest tightly as I quickly sat up gasping for breath. I leaned forward looking onto what I thought was bed sheets. I noticed I was crying, as tear drops fell onto the fabric which quickly soaked it up. My hair was loose and hanging around my face. Strands sticking to my sweaty forehead. I panted for breath.

I fell back down onto the bed I now knew I was laying in. I covered my face with my automail arm, welcoming the coolness of it.

"Edward?"

That voice jolted me to my senses and my body jumped when I heard it.

"Edward, are you alright?"

I lift my arm and look to the person talking. The Colonel was leaning over me with a concerned expression on his face. He tried to cover it by giving me a reassuring smile.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He leans back a bit looking a little relieved.

"I was so worried Edward. You collapsed in my office. Your in the militaries infirmary"

Oh yeah, I was standing in his office at the time.

"You have been unconscious now for about 2 hours. You just looked like you were having a bad dream. I am glad I could pull you out of it"

So it was Mustangs voice who was calling my name. I lay there for a brief moment thinking over the nightmare I just had. I shuddered and wiped my face free from tears with my flesh arm. But when I moved my arm I felt a little sharp pain on the back of my hand. I realized I was hooked up to a drip. Luckily I didn't pull it out.

"Thanks" I said as I smiled slightly. A wave of relief washed over me.

He looked like he really appreciated what I said and smiled back at me.

"Your welcome"

I started to feel the heat coming from my cheeks. Oh how wonderful, that headache has suddenly came back and hit me hard. I closed my eye's and groaned.

"Ed? You alright? What's wrong?" He sounded panicked.

"It's ok, I have this damn headache. It's been haunting me for a few days now" I admitted.

Something cold and wet was suddenly placed on my head. I opened my eyes to see the Colonel had put a cloth on my forehead.

"Perhaps I should find the doctor for you?"

"Yeah I guess" there was no point hiding this now. I have been discovered.

Then it occurred to me "Hey where's Alphonse?"

"He went with Hawkeye to get some things for you back at the dorms. They went about half an hour ago, so they should be back soon"

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

We had arrived at the infirmary. The doctor on duty here was quick to react when we rushed in. He pointed to a room near by and told Alphonse to lay Fullmetal on the bed. He got out his stethoscope and placed it on Fullmetal's chest.

"Nurse May" He called out "I need your assistance"

I wasn't really listening to what the Doctor was saying. I was concentrating on what he was doing. He was checking Fullmetal's vitals. The Nurse was counting his heart beat while the Doctor was shining a light in Ed's eyes. He gently tapped his cheek for a response.

The Doctor then went back to listening to Fullmetal's chest with the stethoscope again. The Nurse had removed the thermometer and was now showing the Doctor.

He made a disapproving look before he turned to us.

"What happened? I can hear abnormal sounds in his lungs. This indicates a infection of some sort. Also I would like to point out that his heart rate is beating rather fast and progress's a high temperature"

I began to explain to him on what happened in my office. Alphonse and Lieutenant Hawkeye get to find out what happened to Fullmetal also. When I finished the Doctor began to check him over.

"This young man's vitals indicate that his body is under stress. I need to find out what kind of infection he is fighting. I will do some tests and treat him straight away. For now I will give him some antibiotics"

The Doctor looked over at the nurse "Nurse May, please could you bring a bowl of cold water and cloth"

"Yes Doctor" she nodded then left the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Doctor Matthews. I will be back shortly, please excuse me" he smiled and left the room also.

I looked over at Alphonse.

"Did you know about this?" I asked. By Al's body language I knew straight away he didn't.

"NO I didn't Colonel. Brother hasn't said anything either"

"Was Fullmetal ok, the whole time you were on that mission?" I asked.

Al paused in thought for a moment "Brother has been fine but I did notice something a little off when he was writing that report. I confronted him about it this morning" he looked over at his brother still unconscious laying on the bed. "He reassured me he was ok"

Ok, it is obvious now that he was lying. I clasped my chin as I was thinking on what to do next. But before I said anything the doctor had came back in with a drip.

He looked at everyone's expressions and gave a reassured smile.

"Don't worry. I am sure this young man will be fine. I will just set this up and take some blood for testing" he then began to attach the drip to Fullmetal.

Unexpectedly Al gave out a slight chuckle, I looked up at him surprised.

"Your lucky Brother is unconscious. By the size of that needle you got there he would of ran for it. He doesn't like needles"

Oh, I never knew that. I smiled at the thought. Maybe when he's better I could use this later.

The Doctor chuckled back "Lucky me then. As I need to take two tubes of blood with this" he then stuck the needle into Fullmetal's flesh arm. There was no reaction from the boy. He was really still, apart from his now slow steady breathing.

"Ok all done. I be back some time later ok" the Doctor then bowed slightly and left the room.

It was all quiet now. I began to think again on what just happened. I suppose all we could do now was wait.

* * *

It had now been a about two hours maybe? We have pretty much sat in this room in silence. Nothing much had been said. That Nurse from earlier had appeared a while ago and placed a cold wet cloth on Fullmetal's head. She returned a couple more times to check on us.

Then I noticed Hawkeye staring at me. I looked at her with a questioned look. She smiled and rolled her eye's to look at Alphonse then looked back at me. I looked over at him. He had been holding Fullmetal's hand all this time. He hadn't moved. The poor boy must be extremely worried. I think I knew what Hawkeye was going to do. I looked at her and nodded.

She then got up and placed a hand on Al's shoulder "Alphonse?" Al moved and looked up at her "I am sure Edward will wake up soon. But I think it's best if we get him some fresh clothes. I am sure it will make him feel better when he doe's wake"

Al thought about it for a moment and looked back at Fullmetal. I knew the kid was probably soaked in sweat. Even I know how uncomfortable it is to feel like that.

"Ok, your probably right" he said as he stood up.

She smiled at him "The dorms are not that far away, so we won't be to long"

Al nodded at her. I think the little break will do him some good. I know Hawkeye will look after him.

I smiled at them "Don't worry Alphonse. I'm not going anywhere. I look after your brother for you"

"Thanks Colonel, see you soon" they then both left the room leaving me to my thoughts.

I turned and looked back down at Fullmetal. Still he hadn't moved a muscle. It was quite unnerving to see him like this. To be honest I am just as worried as Al, I am sure Hawkeye is too. I wish he would stop being an idiot and say when he's unwell or hurt. It's just like him to keep quiet about it.

"What are we going to do with you kid?" I muttered to myself.

I'm not sure if Fullmetal responded to my voice or not but suddenly his face expressed what looked like pain. He squinted his eye's tightly and groaned.

He moved his arm to rest on his chest and his head rolled to the side slightly.

His eye's were moving beneath his eye lids, I could tell that he was dreaming of something? I wonder what he is dreaming? I just watched him in silence and noticed his fingers twitching.

He didn't look like he was having a pleasant dream, as he started to groan again.

I looked at the kids face and see he looks like he was even more distress. I decided I try and talk to him.

"Edward?" I said. He should respond better to his real name, then his state name. There was no need for formalities now.

"Edward?" I said again as I lightly shook his arm. I think he can hear me, as he suddenly stopped all together and went still.

"Edward…wake up"

Edward then shot up fast gasping for breath. The cloth that was on his head flew off him and he clutched his chest. He let his head fall so he was looking at his lap. GOD that kid just scared the shit out of me. I wasn't expecting that. I calmed myself and looked at him. Was he crying?

He then fell backwards onto the pillow and covered his face with his automail arm.

"Edward?"

When I said his name again I saw him jump to the sound of it.

"Edward…are you alright?" I asked him, hoping he will respond and he hasn't passed out again.

He moved his arm and looked over at me. I met his gaze with a smile.

"What happened?"

I was relived he responded "I was so worried Edward. You collapsed in my office. Your in the militaries infirmary. You have been unconscious now for about 2 hours. You just looked like you were having a bad dream. I am glad I could pull you out of it"

Ed paused in thought for a moment. I see him shudder and wipe his face from where he had been crying. I had to wince when he did, I thought he was going to pull the drip out when he moved. It must have been some dream.

"Thanks" he says with a smile.

I smiled back at him, glad to be of some help "Your welcome"

Without warning Edward didn't look so good. I noticed he was breathing harshly and then he shut his eye's tightly as he groaned.

"Ed? You alright? What's wrong?" I said startled.

"It's ok, I have this damn headache. It's been haunting me for a few days now"

I quickly grabbed the cloth that landed on the end of the bed and dunked it into the water bowl. I placed the wet cloth back on his head. Fullmetal looked a little started when I put it there.

"Perhaps I should find the doctor for you?" I replied.

"Yeah I guess" he looked like he realized something "Hey where's Alphonse?"

"He went with Hawkeye to get some things for you back at the dorms. They went about half an hour ago, so they should be back soon"

_End chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Becci 'D': **__Hey all, thanks for reading. ^_^_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Ed's P.O.V_

Mustang had left me on my own for a moment as he went to find a doctor. I stared up at the ceiling and ponder about my situation. I now realize what a fool I can be.

Sure I have hidden injuries or sickness in the past but this is the first time it's come back and hit me in the face. I know I am really sick to the point I feel like I am half way in a dream world. Perhaps it is the fever that's messing with me?

I think I was on the verge of falling a sleep when Mustang came back with a man, who I knew must be the doctor.

"Hello young man, I am Doctor Mathews. How are we feeling?" the doc said as he walked up to me with a warm smile.

"I suppose I have had better days" I said in a drowsy voice "I've got this major headache and I feel very fatigued"

"Hmmm, did this headache occur after you collapsed?" he asked me.

"No I've had it now for a few days, but since you mentioned it. It doe's feel worse after I passed out"

"I'd say you could have a slight concussion from the impact of falling. By what the Colonel has explained to me, you did fall quite harshly. So that's why it's more bothersome now" he then got out a thermometer and placed it in my mouth.

I noticed Mustang taking the seat next to my bed where he was sitting before. He was listening carefully to every word the Doctor said.

"I'm glad your fever has gone down slightly. Tell me young man, anything else to add to that?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes" It's best to just say everything now. "I started to feel unwell for a couple of weeks now" I noticed Mustang looked very surprised at this. "I have been sick, dizzy, having cold sweats. I've also been so tired, I've often get to a destination and wonder how I got there? I don't remember walking or anything?"

"You were like that in my office too. I noticed how you was lets say 'Spacing out' a lot" added Mustang "And I can't believe you didn't say anything? For 2 weeks! Alphonse is going to be so disappointed at you for not trusting him for his help"

"No Colonel, it's not I don't trust him…it's just?…I hate making him worry…that's all" I am so ashamed of myself.

"Well you did not succeed Fullmetal because you've made it worse. Al has been really worried. We all are. That poor boy has been holding your hand in fear you wasn't going to wake up!"

I deserved to be scolded by Mustang. He was right. I know next time I will say something. I have learned from this.

The Doctor then spoke. Temporarily I forgot he was here? "Well from what you have described to me. Your symptoms could indicate the flu. But I have to check on that. In fact your blood tests should be done by now"

Blood tests? I must of looked petrified for a minute because Mustang gave me a amused look. _What? _I mouthed at him, that amused look grew into a huge smirk. Okay what doe's he know I don't?

"BROTHER!"

I was startled for a moment, I am glad Al was back. I see Riza smiling at me.

"Hey Al, Long time no see!" I said as I smiled at them.

The sound of Al's metal foot steps clanked over to me "Oh my god Edward! I've been so worried! You idiot, you should know better then to suffer in silence!"

I was feeling more guilty and a shamed now. I smile nervously at him "I'm sorry Al. I really am. Don't worry the Colonel has already knocked some sense into me"

Mustang looked surprised at this "I did?" he questioned "You actually going to listen to me and take my advice?"

"Yes Colonel _Bastard!_ You are right" I gave him a grin.

"I'm glad Brother, Just promise me you won't let it happen again?"

"I promise Al. I won't" I tried to sit up. Whoa sudden head rush. Did I sit up to quickly? I held my head with hands.

"Edward?" I couldn't look up at Mustang. I feared if I moved I might be sick. I heard Al move out the way and someone's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Young man?" It was the Doctor Matthews "You look rather pale, I think it's best if we slowly laid you back down"

I nodded slightly. Man I really don't feel so good. This freaking headache. I can hear my heart beat in my ears again. I let the Doctor guide my body back to lay down in the bed again. When my head touched the pillow I was aware on how tired I now feel.

"I think you should sleep now Major Elric" Huh? Major? The Doc is being formal with me now. He must be serious.

"Uh huh" I closed my eye's. The moment I did, I was out like a light.

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

The Doctor had just mentioned about his blood tests. Fullmetal had the look of fear written all over his face. I knew what he was thinking. Needles. I smiled at him. He stared back at me and mouthed the word's _'what?' _It just made my smile turn into a smirk.

I think he was about to say something when he got interrupted by Alphonse and Hawkeye returning.

"BROTHER!"

I see Fullmetal's face light up with excitement.

"Hey Al, Long time no see!"

"Oh my god Edward! I've been so worried! You idiot, you should know better then to suffer in silence!"

"I'm sorry Al. I really am. Don't worry the Colonel has already knocked some sense into me"

I felt shocked by his statement "I did?" You mean I really got through to the kid this time?

"You actually going to listen to me and take my advice?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes Colonel _Bastard!_ You are right" He gave me a reassuring grin. Maybe I did then.

"I'm glad Brother, Just promise me you won't let it happen again?"

"I promise Al. I won't"

I see Fullmetal sit up, but he then looked rather odd. He went really pale and held his head in the palm of his hands. I couldn't see his face, as his hair dangled in the way.

"Edward?" I said with a concerned tone. I then notice the Doctor move over to Fullmetal and Alphonse side stepped out the way.

"Young man? You look rather pale, I think it's best if we slowly laid you back down"

I see him nod slightly in response. The Doctor then gently placed him back down onto the bed.

"I think you should sleep now Major Elric"

"Uh huh" was all that he muttered and he seemed just to pass out again.

I glanced at Fullmetal's sleeping form for a moment then I looked up at the Doctor.

"He will be ok?" I asked him. Hawkeye now stood by my side when I asked.

"I can not clarify that until I have the results" Doctor Matthews then bowed slightly and turned to leave the room. "When I come back, I will have an answer for you"

Riza placed her hand on my shoulder, I looked up at her and she gave me a small smile.

"Sir, Edward will be ok. He's a very strong whiled person. He wouldn't let something like this keep him down and out for long"

I sighed, she was right "I know. I suppose it just comes naturally to just worry when someone is unwell"

"I understand Sir, I also have been worried"

* * *

I have seem to lost track of time. Waiting wasn't one of my best qualities but it's all I can do for now. Hawkeye had left me and Alphonse here to go back to the office. She went to finish of some paperwork for me and to update what had happened to Fullmetal to the others.

Alphonse was sitting quietly next to Fullmetal again holding his hand. I wondered why he would hold his hand like that for such a long time. Maybe I should ask?

"Alphonse?"

His armor creaked a little as he turned to look at me.

"Yes Colonel?"

"This is a strange question but why do you hold Edward's hand? He is just sleeping"

If Al could smile he probably would of done.

"Brother suffers from terrible nightmares. I am unable to sleep, so I have learnt how to comfort him over the years. My mother once told me that to hold someone's hand when they slept will protect them from bad dreams"

Al paused for a moment as he remembered that memory.

"So I often hold his hand to try and protect him from his bad dreams. I think Mother was right, it seems to work"

I never knew. So Fullmetal suffers from terrible dreams? That I can believe, I've already witnessed one. But by the sounds of it he's been suffering for years. I wonder if lack of sleep was one of the causes of Fullmetal's short temper?

"I see. So the comforting gesture of holding someone's hand is believed to keep the rested from drifting to far into a deep slumber? where the person dreams? In Fullmetal's case Nightmares"

Alphonse laughed at me "Colonel your saying it like it's such an _alien_ thing to do?"

"I'm sorry, I never experienced this gesture or have giving it. I am not sure if my mother had ever done that with me? I don't remember suffering from nightmares when I was a child" I tried to explain.

"It's ok Colonel" reassured Alphonse. The room went briefly quiet for a moment.

"What doe's he dream of?" I suddenly ask him.

"Brother never tells me. I can't mention it to him either as it makes him highly distressed. He cover's that feeling up by becoming angry. I don't blame him. So by holding his hand I can quietly help him without him knowing"

Al made a sighing noise and looked at his brother.

"But I can guess what it could be? If I could sleep I am sure I would have had a bad dreams about it also. I think he dreams about that night".

I knew what Alphonse meant when he said _that night. _The night they tried to bring back their Mother. I only saw the after math. It was not a pretty sight to see. God knows what Fullmetal witnessed? But it was obliviously very traumatic.

I wasn't sure on how to respond to Alphonse. This was a very touchy subject. I'm glad Doctor Mathews returned when he did.

"I have the results" he confirmed "Major Elric has been diagnosed with mycoplasma pneumonia"

"Pneumonia?" I mouthed out shocked.

"Not quite. Mycoplasma infections happen to be common for someone in his age range. It takes two to three weeks for a normal infection, such as maybe a cold to develop into what Major Elric has now. Hopefully we have caught it in time before it turns into stage 3, Pneumonia"

"I understand, So what happens now?"

"Antibiotics should clear it up. It takes about a week. He will need plenty of rest"

I am glad Fullmetal couldn't hide this from us any longer. It could have been worse. I wasn't sure if the kid was going to like being in a hospital bed for a week. I don't think I would like to leave him here either. I had an idea.

"Doe's Fullmetal have to stay here for treatment?"

"It's best to but we can make arrangements if it's going to help his recovery"

"I believe Fullmetal will be more comfortable away from a hospital. It be less stress for him. I will take responsibility" I looked at Alphonse "Both he and his brother can both stay with me"

"Colonel, will that be ok? We could stay in the dorms"

I shook my head "No Alphonse, I insist you both stay with me. The dorms are not the most comfortable place to sleep and I don't expect your brother would be happy here and try and escape. I can't have that. I assume he's not out of the woods yet and will need that rest"

"That's right Colonel. There is a slim chance it can still develop into pneumonia if he doe's not get the bed rest he needs. You also have to make sure he takes his medicine correctly. A dosage missed from the coarse can effect his recovery also" informed Doctor Matthews.

"Ok Colonel" Al looked like he thought of something "When will we leave?"

I turned to the Doctor "When can we move Fullmetal?"

"Let me get what you need and explain in detail what you have to do. Then you may leave" The Doctor smiled at me.

"Thank you Doctor" I stood and held out my hand. He responded and shook it.

"Just doing my job Colonel" He then left us briefly to get Fullmetal's coarse of antibiotics.

I looked back at Alphonse "Looks like it be soon then"

Al then bowed at me "I be back as soon as I can Colonel" he then started to dash out the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I said puzzled.

He called out over his shoulder "To get all of Brother's things"

I hear his metal foot steps echo down the corridor, I smile.

For a strange reason I get the feeling Alphonse was excited about staying with me. Maybe he liked the idea of staying in a home rather then dorms or hotels all the time. Not sure how Fullmetal is going to react?

I looked at him, Probably be best to move him while he's a sleep.

"What have I let myself into?"

_End Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Becci 'D': **_^_^ _Hello to all who are reading this. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

_Ed's P.O.V_

I stirred awake. I feel so groggy and run down. GAH! God Damn it! I can't believe I've still got this freaking headache! I already get the feeling this is going to be a long day.

Something feels odd. I opened my eye's slowly to take in my surroundings. The bed I am laying in is so soft. I am defiantly not in the same bed I fell a sleep on.

I sat up and rubbed the blurry vision away. I placed my throbbing head in the palm of my hand and peek out at the room through my fingers. Wait a minute! This is not the hospital? I am in a bedroom. But who's bedroom?

"Morning Brother"

I let go of my head and quickly turn to my right and Alphonse is sitting on the floor reading a book. He place's it down and starts to get up. He said it was morning? I've been a sleep for a while.

"How are you feeling Brother?"

I really have to think what Alphonse just asked me. It is a simple question but my brain seems to be slow on functioning. My headache must be the cause. I take a moment to respond to him.

"I'm a little confused" I look around the room again "Where are we?"

"Were in Colonel Mustangs home"

What? I'm in the Colonel's home! Why? What happened at the hospital? How on earth did that Bastard move me here without me waking up!

I had all these questions running through my head but I could say was "Why?"

"The Doctor found out what you have and the Colonel thought it be best if you recover here, then laying in a hospital bed"

I see? The Bastard's right. I wouldn't of liked staying in the hospital. But why the sudden kindness and offer his home to us. It's not like he cares that much about us does it? All he ever does is shout or tease me or sends me on countless missions!

Wait, Al just mentioned what I have? I must of looked scarred briefly as Al put his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Brother? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me?" I said is a rather small voice.

"The Doctor said you have Mycoplasma pneumonia"

"WHAT!" I didn't mean to shout out so loudly. But Al had just shocked me.

I hear foot steps thudding towards the bedroom door. The door bursts open and Mustang is standing there. He was half dressed in his uniform and had a panicked expression on his face. If it wasn't for the fever my cheeks would of reviled I was blushing slightly by the sight of him.

"What's wrong? Everything alright?"

"Sorry Sir, I just told brother what the Doctor said and he just cried out!" apologized Alphonse.

I see a wave of relief wash over Mustang. He seems to be doing that a lot recently. Perhaps he did care about me?

"Thank god! You scarred me for a moment Edward" he composes himself and walks over to me.

I come back to my sense's "I've got pneumonia?"

"Not yet. You could do if you don't rest up and take your medication" corrected Mustang.

I let a big sigh. I didn't realize I was holding my breath?

"Oh…" was all I said. Al's right, I am an idiot. Next time I will seek medical attention when I feel unwell.

"You don't look to good? How are you this morning?" Asked Mustang.

Again I finding it hard to answer. It's either this headache or maybe the medicine is slowing my reaction time or something?

Mustangs shake's me from my thoughts "Edward?"

"Uh Sorry, I'm finding it difficult to think"

Mustang then place's his hand on my forehead "Well your little warm, nothing to serious"

"I've got a bit of a headache" I admitted.

Mustang frowned at me "Hopefully it will go soon. It takes a couple of days for the drugs to kick in"

"Yeah maybe" I say as I rubbed my tired eyes again.

"Edward, I have to get ready for work. But not to worry. Alphonse is here to help you" Mustangs tone changed "So let him"

I knew the threat, I won't cause trouble for Al or Mustang for that matter. I'm just not up to doing much anyway.

"Al knows when to give you your medication. It's vital you take it if you want to recover quickly. Also, feel free to roam and do as you wish in my home. I have a small Library you might like to see"

Mustang smiled warmly at me "I be back after work, I call later to see how you are"

I smiled back at him. This is a side of Mustang I have never seen before. I wish he be more nice like this. I may treat with more respect.

"Thanks Colonel" I said

"Were not at work now Edward. Call me Roy"

"Ok, Roy" I smiled at him.

Mustang then ruffled my hair. I was a little startled by the gesture. If I was in full health I probably would of kicked off.

"I see you both later then" He said as he then left me and Al for the day.

* * *

I lay back down on the bed, letting my head sink into my pillow by the soft fabric. I half close my eye's and stare up at the ceiling. How long do I have to stay here?

I hear Al's armor make a creaking sound and he is standing right by the bed. I turn my head slightly and look up at him. He crouches down so were eye level.

"You sure your ok? You seem a little _off_ this morning Brother"

I gave Al a warm smile "I be fine. I'm just not functioning properly" I sighed "This headache is irritating me"

To be honest I feel totally lost. Everything seems to be happing so quickly and I'm finding it hard to keep up. I hate this confusing feeling.

"I understand" Al nodded. I knew he would. He always seems to understand me. Sometimes I can't understand myself!

"Do you want anything?" Al asked.

Actually I would like to have a nose round Mustang's place.

"Yeah, I want to look around" I made a move to get out of bed. As I stood I wobbled slightly on my feet "Al, I may need to lean on you for a bit"

Al was quick to hold my arm gently and I leaned on him slightly as we started to walk out of the bedroom.

The bedroom led into a hallway. There was another two closed doors, and then the hallway disappeared by the stairway.

When we got down the stairs I looked around Mustangs living room. In fact the room kind of reminded me of his office. Clean, neat, leather sofas, old wooding furniture.

He had a large fire place with a few pictures on top of the mantel piece.

Over all, it was a nice warmly place to be. He really made it look homely, not the bachelor pad I was expecting. I won't admit it to him, but I liked his style.

"This isn't what I was expecting"

"What did you expect the Colonel's home to look like?"

"You know maybe he had a bar or something? And some jazzy place to take the _ladies_ back too, if you catch my drift?"

Al laughed at me "You have a very vague view of the Colonel Brother!"

I have a slight huff and folded my arms "Well… All he seems like he wants to do is pick up ladies and have a drink!" I concluded.

Al continued to laugh at me "It's typical you should think that!"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

Al waved it off "Don't worry Brother"

I decided to move without Al's help. I had got my bearings now and my strength had come back to me.

My attention drew me towards a closed door on the other side of the living room. When I opened it, I realized this is the library Mustang mentioned. True it wasn't very big, but there was still plenty of books in here.

A big smile plastered itself on my face and turned and looked at Al.

"I think I am feeling better already!"

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

I was in the middle of getting dressed, when I heard a cry coming from Edward's room. I quickly darted from mine and ran to the door. I slammed it open in a panic and viewed inside.

"What's wrong? Everything alright?"

Al quickly answered me "Sorry Sir, I just told brother what the Doctor said and he just cried out!"

I looked at Ed and he was looking at me with complete confusion. I sighed slightly feeling relived that I had nothing to worry about.

"Thank god! You scarred me for a moment Edward" I walked over to him.

Ed looked stunned for a moment then said "I've got pneumonia?"

I see, he was worried. I corrected him "Not yet. You could do if you don't rest up and take your medication"

He sighed "Oh…"

He then went quiet and starred into his lap. Ed doesn't seem to aware this morning.

"You don't look to good? How are you this morning?"

He didn't answer. Did hear me? I'm not sure.

"Edward?"

"Uh Sorry, I'm finding it difficult to think"

I placed my hand on his forehead. He was defiantly not as hot as he was yesterday but still?. "Well your little warm, nothing to serious"

"I've got a bit of a headache" Ed said

I didn't like the sound of that. But I was hoping the antibiotics would start working soon "Hopefully it will go soon. It takes a couple of days for the drugs to kick in"

"Yeah maybe" he said as he rubbed his eye's.

"Edward, I have to get ready for work. But not to worry. Alphonse is here to help you. So let him"

I knew Ed got the threat from the tone of my voice. I don't need him causing any trouble for Alphonse today OR anything I had to deal with when I get home later.

"Al knows when to give you your medication. It's vital you take it if you want to recover quickly. Also, feel free to roam and do as you wish in my home. I have a small Library you might like to see" He may like my collection of books "I be back after work, I call later to see how you are"

I smiled at Ed and he responded by giving me one back.

"Thanks Colonel"

"Were not at work now Edward. Call me Roy"

"Ok, Roy"

I don't know why but I just had the urge to ruffle Ed's hair. A comforting gesture I am assuming. I was expecting him to shout at me for it but he didn't really react to it.

"I see you both later then"

As I closed the door behind me, I resumed getting ready for work.

* * *

I am officially bored. Not much has happened today in the office. Just the usual paper work to read and sign. I could hear some of my subordinates goofing about behind the closed door to my office. Hawkeye will set them straight in a moment with out a doubt.

I sighed and continued to sign the papers.

I hope Edward is not wrecking my home. That's the last thing I need. When lunch time roles around I will call them to see how everything is. Actually another thing. I wonder if Edward will be capable of eating a dinner tonight? I think I would have to stop and pick a few things up.

I smiled at the thought of cooking Edward something. What a strange feeling, I don't think I have ever cooked for anyone apart from myself before. This will be a test to see how my cooking abilities are? That is, If Edward would even except my cooking!

I was disturbed from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Hawkeye entered with some more papers. GREAT More papers! Like I don't have enough already?

"Morning Sir"

"Morning Lieutenant"

"I have these for you" she placed the paper work on my desk "And, How is Edward Sir?"

"You mean, how did he react to being in my house?" I corrected.

She smiled at me "Yes Sir"

"Believe it or not, he actually surprised me. He reacted reasonably calm"

"That's good to hear Sir, I was suspecting a little ruckus"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes as I thought about it.

"So was I actually. But no, nothing. He seemed to be not quite himself this morning"

"Oh? I assume he still not feeling to well?"

I looked at Hawkeye "Yes. He's still not well. It's going to take a least a week before he will feel 100% again"

"I know Sir, Do you think you can cope for him for the week?"

That was a good question. He seem to reacted well this morning but for the rest of week? That I am in the dark about.

"I let you know at the end of the week"

_End Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Becci 'D':**__ Thank you all for your lovely comments, I see some people are excited so here's the next one for you_

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

_Ed's P.O.V_

I surprised myself that I could focus on reading after how I have been feeling. Maybe the drugs the doctor gave me are helping? I must have been reading now for a few hours. I've lost track of the time. Surprisingly Mustang had some interesting books in here. He had cleverly divided the room. In the middle by the window was a large wooden writing desk with a green leather surface.

On the desk was a pen holder and a picture next to it. I remember that picture. It was a photo of all of us in front of Central HQ when I first became a state alchemist. It seemed such a long time ago, I totally forgot about it. I wonder why Mustang had it on his desk? It must mean something to him, perhaps I should ask?

I turned my attention back to the books. On either side of the desk was shelfs that fitted to the circumference of the wall. On one side was fictional books and the other was non-fictional.

Both sides were not completely full yet but there still was enough books in here to keep me busy reading for a long time.

Al was quite happy reading some story for once. I was expecting them all to be love novels or something but I was wrong. I'm not really into fictional stuff. I love to learn, so I was diving into the alchemy stuff Mustang owned.

Earlier Al had made me breakfast and told me I had to eat something before I took my medication. As it wouldn't settle well on a empty stomach. I was thankful to him for doing it and took my medication without a second thought.

If I want to be on the move again I am going to have to comply. Even if it tasted horrible!

I glanced at the clock on the desk. It was nearly 1pm. I would have to take some more of that horrible stuff soon.

I knew my headache was still at large but reading left me to forget it for a little while.

The phone started to ring. Al got up quickly.

"I get it brother!" he announced as he darted into the living room.

I knew who it was. I better get up. He probably want to talk to me.

As I got up I was a bit unsteady on my feet for a moment. I got my bearings and walked to the door. As I stood in the door way, I see Al happily talking on the phone. He spots me and waves me over.

"It's the Colonel" he said as he handed the phone to me.

I cleared my throat first before I spoke "Hello?"

"_Afternoon Edward, How are you?"_

"I'm actually feeling a lot better thanks. My headache has gone for now" Well it kind of had gone. Just a slight dull throb. But it wasn't bothering me as much.

"_That's good to hear. I hope your behaving yourself and Alphonse mentioned you took your medication well. Good job"_

"Of course! And you don't have to talk to me like a kid Roy!" I said in a irritated tone.

Mustang chuckled slightly _"I see you got some spunk back. I be home around half five. I see you later Edward"_

"Yeah Bye _Sir!_" I said as I put the phone receiver back. For some reason the bastard had just irked me. I made a huffed noise as I walked away from the phone.

"Al, I'm going to have a shower" I needed to freshen up.

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

I had just gotten off the phone to Edward. I had a smirk on my features. He did sound like more himself then he did this morning.

"Something amusing Sir?" asked Hawkeye.

"Nothing of interest" I muttered.

She gave me 'that look'. The one where her eyes bore into me and she seems like she can see my soul. Hawkeye didn't say any more to me and reassumed to what she was doing. I felt like she just read my mind, she happened to be good at that.

I still had some paper work left, so I continued with that. The quicker I could sign it the quicker I could finish up for the day.

This has really been one heck of a boring day. I think I am making it worse by keeping watch of the time. The fact was, I wanted to be home. I quite liked the idea of returning home and someone is there to greet me. Even if it happened to be Fullmetal and his younger brother. Despite the office tantrums Fullmetal pulls, I quite liked their company.

I'm not sure if Fullmetal saw it that way. He always happens to be pissed off about something the minute he comes in here. It can't always be me he's pissed off with? Can it? I hope not.

When Fullmetal was in a good mood, you could have a intellectual conversation with him. Especially when he talked about alchemy. Sometimes I would get lost with his explanations. His explanations could be rather complex.

I sighed and stare at the document in front of me. So boring…

* * *

_Ed's P.O.V_

I feel really faint. I'm going to pass out! I need to lay down.

I staggered out of the bathroom into the bedroom I woke up in this morning. My head hurts and my temperature had risen again.

I must have had the shower turned up way to hot. It felt good at the time. But now I was finding hard just to get to the bed.

I fell onto the bed and the cool fabric gave me some partial relief. I lay there on my front still rapped in a towel. I close my eye's and try to calm myself down. I took some deep breaths and I started to drift off.

I don't know how long I was laying there for? But I was startled awake by Al's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Laying down had helped my dizzy feeling but now my headache had got worse again.

Al popped his head in the door way and he spots me on the bed.

"You ok? You have been up here for a while"

"I have?" I said as I sat up.

"Yeah, I'd say about an hour and a half"

I defiantly had fallen asleep after I fell onto the bed.

"Sorry, I was a little tired"

Al came over to me "That's alright. Do you want me to get you anything?"

I did want a drink, but I didn't like the thought of Al waiting on me all day!

"I'll put some clothes on and come down stairs. I meet you back in the library"

"OK Brother" Al then left me to get dressed.

When I got back to the library Al was still reading that Novel he picked up. I had gotten myself a glass of water and took seat back at Mustangs desk. The book I was reading was still there left opened on the page I last read before the phone rang.

I placed the water down and carried on reading. But I couldn't focus like I could earlier. I did feel a bit hot and this stupid freaking headache was back to curse my very existence AGAIN!

Why couldn't I shake it off? Was it worse because of the fall of when I collapsed in Mustang's office yesterday? Or did it mean something else?

Whatever the reason, it was here and I couldn't do a thing about it!

I let out a sigh and rest my head in my left hand. I turned the page of the book with my automail. I could feel myself starting to drift off again. I tried to stay awake but I was finding it increasingly difficult. The next thing I know I've slumped over and fell asleep with my head resting on the desk.

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

I was currently walking back to my home. I had Havoc drop me off by my local store to buy some groceries. He gave me a amused look before he lit his cigarette and waved good bye to me. Maybe the thought of his Colonel buying shopping bewildered him or something?

I had got what I needed and I was now standing at the front door fishing my keys out of my pocket.

I successfully opened the door and placed the shopping bag on the table in the hall, while I took my shoe's and coat off.

"Hello?" I called out. I didn't get an answer. Strange. I shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen.

I was putting the shopping away when I was disturbed by Alphonse.

"Hello Sir, How was your day?"

I smiled at Al "The usual" I muttered and I looked around for Edward.

"Where's your brother?"

"He has fallen asleep in your library. Sorry I didn't answer your call straight away but I didn't want to wake him"

"That's ok Alphonse. So I bet the two of you have been in there all day?" I knew I was right. If it's one thing the Elric's loved doing. It was diving into a good book.

"Yes Sir, I have been reading a fantastic Novel. If I may, could I finish it tonight in Ed's room?"

I chuckled slightly at him "Of course! Don't have to ask. I invited you both to stay here, so I expect you to treat it like your home also"

"Thank you Sir!" I could hear the smile in Alphonse voice. I have to see what book he was reading.

"Your welcome, Let's go check on that hot head brother of yours then!"

As I got to the doorway I could see Edward slumped over the desk. He was using his arms as a cushion and his hair was sprawled out all over his face. I noticed he didn't have it tied up for once.

He looked so innocent and fragile. It didn't seem like him at all.

I better find out if he wants anything to eat? So I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Edward?"

I got a quiet moan as a response.

"Hey Edward"

He slowly flickered his eye's open and moved to glance at me.

I smiled warmly at him "Hello Edward"

He sat up and said in a tired voice "Huh? That time already Colonel" he then stretched and yawned at the same time.

"Yep, so how are you feeling now?"

He thought about it for a moment "Same as earlier I suppose"

I didn't think Edward was going to be this easy with me. I was expecting a little retaliation for being bedridden in my own home.

I'll make sure not to provoke him though. No _Short_ comments till his 100% again. I didn't fancy a repeat of yesterday. Plus, he has only just started his recovery. Any stress could send him back to square one again.

"Are you hungry? I brought home some food for dinner" I asked him.

He looked a little surprised at me "You can cook?" he inquired.

"Yes, why does that seem like such a shock to everyone?"

"Well I just assumed you like everything char grilled, didn't think you actually prepared to cook anything?" He shrugged.

I gave him a disapproved look "For your information I can cook, But fine. If your not hungry then I won't bother!"

Edward actually laughed at me "Sorry Roy" He wiped a tear from his eye "Cooking for you just seems out of character"

He then stood up "I be glad to try your cooking though. Be a story to tell headquarters when I return to work!"

I couldn't help but smirk "All you have to tell is what a great chief I am"

"Will see…"

* * *

Ed was quietly resting on the sofa and Alphonse had asked me if he could help. I gladly let him. Because of his help we had prepared our meals quickly and it wouldn't be to long to dinner.

I did feel kind of bad knowing that Alphonse couldn't eat with us. So I did tell him I would cook him a meal one day, when he get's his body back. He was excited to hear that and had written down tonight's meal in a little note book he had. He told me it had a list of things for him to taste after he does get his body back.

I was now dishing up dinner and had put our plates on the small dining table I had. I didn't need a big fancy thing if it was usually just me here by myself.

Al was reading a book while sitting on the sofa.

Edward was inspecting my cooking.

"It looks good" he said as he prodded the chicken with the fork.

"Why don't you just eat it, instead of playing with it!" I said I started to eat my own.

He cut a piece off and placed it in his mouth. He chewed it and unexpectedly his face lit up.

"WOW, This is really good!" He smiled at me "What did you put in it?"

"Lemon and Garlic" I smiled back proudly. So Lemon, garlic chicken was really a basic menu. Basic was really all I could do. But Edward seemed to like it. I knew he liked his food, so I was expecting him to be a little disappointed with it.

"That all? Works well, Tastes good" He turned to look at Al "HEY AL, You have to add this to your book!"

"I already did Brother!" he called back.

Ed gave him a big smile "That's good" he then began eagerly eating his dinner.

_End Chapter 5 _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Becci 'D': **__I am going to dedicate this chapter to Procrastinating Alchemist. As I am sure she's going to love this one. Thanks for the reviews so far. ^_^_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ed's P.O.V

I starred at Mustangs cooking. Inspecting if I should eat it or not? I was prodding it with my fork.

"It looks good" I stated.

"Why don't you just eat it, instead of playing with it!"

I cut a piece off and chewed it. The taste that rushed into my mouth was astonishing!

"WOW, This is really good! What did you put in it?"

"Lemon and Garlic" Mustang smirked at me.

"Thats all? Works well, Tastes good" I couldn't believe that was it? He had to be hiding a secret ingredient or something? Al just had to taste this when he get's his body back.

"HEY AL, You have to add this to your book!"

"I already did Brother!" he called back. Wow already? Maybe he thought it looked good too.

I smiled over at him "That's good"

I then began to tuck into my dinner.

* * *

We didn't spend much time at the dinner table the food was devoured quickly and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

I had now took refuge on the sofa sitting next to Al. Mustang was finishing tiding up before he joined us. He stood by the armchair drying his hands with a tea towel before he flopped down into it.

He looked tired, perhaps he had a long day at work? He slouched there for a moment before he drew his attention to us.

"I take it your found something good to read then Edward?" he asked me.

I gave him a big grin "Yeah, You have a good selection to read there Mustang"

"Well, it's a start. I've been collecting books now for a few years. Since I was promoted to Colonel, I don't have much time as I did to look around book stores"

"But still you do have a impressive collection though Sir" Alphonse pointed out.

Mustang smiled "Thank you Alphonse"

It was strange having this calm conversation with Mustang. I was feeling kind of comfortable in his home. It's seems like its been a long time since me and Al have relaxed in a home like this. Even when we go to the Rockbell's it doesn't feel like this. As I am usually on fall alert waiting for Winry to strike me with that wrench of hers.

"So, anything happen at work today?" I asked him.

"Not really. It was just a usual office day. Hawkeye had plenty of documents for me to sign as always. So overall pretty boring" He shrugged.

I wouldn't put it passed him to try and get out of it some how? I bet Riza had him at gun point sometime through out the day.

Mustang then had to remind me about the antibiotics I've been taking.

"Isn't time for you to take your meds again Edward?" he pointed out.

GREAT, I had to submit. I know it tasted horrid and I didn't like the after taste it left in my mouth either.

"Fine" I said in a defeated tone. I really couldn't be bothered to kick up a fuss. I knew where they were so I got up to take it. I poured myself a glass of water first and took two white pills from the prescription box.

I put water in my mouth before I placed the tablets in to. The more water I had in my mouth, the less I could taste it.

I quickly refilled my glass and returned to the sofa. I placed my drink on the floor and then made myself comfortable next to Alphonse again. I then noticed Mustang starring at me. Did he eagerly watch me the whole time? Maybe to make sure I took them.

"What!" I said with a glare.

He had a bewildered look on his features for a moment, then answered me with a smile.

"Oh nothing, I didn't think you was going to be this willing?"

I made a grunt noise "Well I want to get better don't I?"

"Yes but You have been quite civil ever since you woke up in the hospital yesterday. Like you said about me and my cooking. You seem out of character"

Ok what was he getting at? Is he purposely trying to annoy me? If so it's working.

"SO! I am nice you know. I'm not some brat kid you make me out to be!" I said in a irritated tone.

"Jeeze! Calm down Edward. I don't understand why your getting so defensive?"

"I don't get you. One minute your nice the next your not!" I stood up from the sofa and pointed at him.

"You know, you usually argue and scald me! I hate coming into your office to give in reports because of that! Now all of sudden you was being nice and I kind of liked it. I was starting to respect you a little!"

Mustang didn't look like he knew how to respond to my outburst.

"Edward, I think were getting off on the wrong foot?" he sighed and looked me in the eye's "I'm not trying to have an argument with you, but for some reason you believe I am. Let's start this again?"

Start what again! What is this bastard talking about! And why am I being defensive? Technically I knew there was nothing to be angry about. But I couldn't stop the feeling. As I was being consumed by this emotion, the throbbing in my head pounded against my skull. I feel my cheeks flush red and the heat radiant from it.

I began to sweat and I was loosing my focus. Did my fever spike up again? I panicked.

I see Mustang looking at me with concern in his eye's. As quick as this energy built up, it flowed away from me just as fast.

I clutched my chest as I begin to feel that pain again and I was beginning to slump over when someone caught me.

"Quickly Alphonse. Run upstairs and fill the bath with cold water!"

I hear Al's Armor clanking as he moved and the loud thud noises as he ran up the stairs.

I didn't know what was happening? That delusional feeling came back and I really couldn't function. I looked up at Mustang he placed his cool hand on my burning head.

"Edward listen to me. Your really hot. I going to place you in a cold bath. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be uncomfortable. But I need to get your body temp down!"

I only responded with a painful groan. Suddenly I feel Mustang scooping me up into his arms and was carrying me upstairs.

I was so unaware of my surroundings I didn't notice Mustang had took my shirt off and joggers off. Thankfully he left my boxers on. It seemed like the world around me was covered with this blurry fog with muffled sounds.

"Brace yourself" I vaguely hear Mustang say.

I was then placed into a freezing cold bath. I gave an almighty cry and tried to break free from Mustang. But he was holding me down in the water. The sensation was unbearable!

"Shhhhh, come on Ed" I feel Mustang scooping water in his hand and gently running his fingers through my hair "Shhhh, it be alright. Calm down"

I had to admit, Mustang's calm gesture did make me feel more relaxed. I steadied my breathing as my body adjusted to the sudden temperature change. I became more still and went quiet. The cold water was making me feel better.

I closed my eye's and my body was struggling to keep me awake. I think I was in shock? I gave in, I blacked out…

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

I really didn't know what just happened! Fullmetal's rage was back and he seemed to be angry over nothing! What did I say? I didn't realize he hated to come and see me in my office that much?

I rubbed my temples and sighed in frustration.

"Edward, I think were getting off on the wrong foot? I'm not trying to have an argument with you, but for some reason you believe I am. Let's start this again?"

For that split second I thought he was going to erupt. But the look in his eye's drastically changed. His face flushed red and I could see sweat starting to drip down the side of his face.

I recognised that pained expression he had on his features. He looked at me I think for help? I see him clutch his chest and was beginning to fall forward.

I quickly jumped up from my seat and dashed to him. I caught him in time. My god I can feel the heat coming from him. He was really burning up.

Quickly think fast!

"Quickly Alphonse. Run upstairs and fill the bath with cold water!"

Alphonse didn't hesitate and quickly leaped into action.

I placed the palm of my hand on his forehead.

"Edward listen to me. Your really hot. I going to place you in a cold bath. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be uncomfortable. But I need to get your body temp down!"

Edward just let out this agonising sound, I began to really worry.

Without another thought I scooped him up in my arms and ran up the stairs. When we was in the bathroom I quickly took off his clothing except for his boxers.

"Brace yourself" I said as I placed him in the bath tub.

The minute his skin touched the water he let out this manic cry. He tried to struggle from my grasp but I held onto him firmly. He really needed this, I had to get his temperature down.

I gently combed water through his hair with my fingers while trying to calm him down.

"Shhhhh, come on Ed. Shhhh, it be alright. Calm down" I reassured him.

It seemed like it was working as Edward went quiet and he had control over his breathing again. In fact he has gone a bit to quiet.

I feel the weight of his body change as he slumps and he slips under the water.

"WHOE!" I quickly pulled him up so his head was above the water.

"Edward?" I tap his cheek, no response. "Edward!"

I see he was still breathing, he's just passed out again.

"Colonel! What's going on with Brother?" Al said as he knelt down next to me.

"He's unconscious. But I am not sure what did happen? Edward's fever just suddenly went into overdrive!"

I needed to take an accurate temperature, as I can't leave him in the water for to long.

"Al take over for me, I be right back" I quickly changed position with Alphonse and I dashed out the bathroom.

I was heading to the kitchen. I had a first aid kit in the cupboard and I knew I had a thermometer in there. I soon found it and dashed back to the bathroom.

Edward was still unconscious and I placed the thermometer in his mouth. It read 40.5 °C. That will do. We had to get him out and dry off.

I grabbed some towels and placed one on the floor. "Alphonse get your brother out and lay him here" I kneeled down ready for him.

Al without a word did as I told him and I wrapped a towel round Ed's shoulders.

I lift his upper body onto my knees and was furiously drying his hair with the towel. I had Alphonse drying his legs.

We soon had him reasonably dry and we both carried him to his bed. I let Alphonse changed him into dry boxers as I picked up the wet towels scattered around on the floor.

"It must have been a shock to his system, That's why he passed out" concluded Alphonse.

"Your probably right. I think I need a word with Doctor Mathews about this. I'm not sure if this is normal or not?"

"Yeah, Thank you Colonel. For your quick thinking" Al said as he held his brother hand again.

"Military training kicked in" I shrugged as I stood next to Al looking over Edward. I checked his temperature again with my hand. He had defiantly cooled down. That was a good sign.

"I think his body shutting off like that is a good thing. Rest should help him sleep it off" I placed my hand on Al's shoulder "I am going to tidy up and then go to bed. If any changes happen in the night alert me immediately ok?"

"Don't worry Colonel, I will"

* * *

I really couldn't sleep. It was getting really late now and all I could think about was the poor sick boy a sleep in my guest room.

I am worried for him. I thought about earlier and wondered what triggered it? Maybe his fever was already spiking and it messed with his functions. I get the feeling he didn't really know himself why he got angry? Oh well, I know the signs now. I keep an eye on it.

I was thankful Alphonse didn't come in here and alert me to anything. Edward must be resting peacefully. Well at least I hope he is.

I sigh and look at my state pocket watch at the time again. It's now 1.12AM. Maybe I will take the day off, so I can make sure Edward is alright? But I will talk to the Doctor first before I tell Hawkeye. I am going to offer to do some work at home, because I will know she will dump paperwork on me anyway.

OK stop thinking Roy, You really need to sleep. I close my eye's once more and try to drift off into slumber land.

It must have been a couple of hours later and I was disturbed by a knock on my door.

_End Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Becci 'D': **__Thanks for the reviews, Next one for you Enjoy xxx_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Roy's P.O.V

I was startled awake by a knock on my bedroom door. My heart began to race. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to open it. I swung the door open with force making it slam against the wall and sure enough Alphonse was standing there.

"What's wrong! Has something happened!" I say in a panicked tone.

Al franticly waved his hands as he spoke "Calm down Sir! I am sorry to disturb you"

He then reached up and scratched the back of helmet "It's just Brother doesn't seem to be sleeping well and has been tossing and turning a lot. I am unable to feel anything and I wasn't sure where you put the thermometer. So I was wondering if you could check on him?"

I see. I let out a sigh of relief. I was fearing something terrible happened. My heart is still thumping fast in my chest. Nothing serious, he's just worried and needed some reassurance.

"That's ok Alphonse. Sorry I didn't think to tell you where I keep medical kit" I closed my door and followed Al to Edward's room.

"Don't worry Sir. I'd would actually appreciate your opinion"

I smiled at him. But my smile soon faded the minute I set my gaze on Edward. I knew he didn't look right. He was still fidgeting in the bed and had some sort of pained expression on his features.

I walked over and placed my hand on his head. He was really sweaty but surprisingly his temperature felt reasonably normal.

"I think his fever is breaking" I declared as Alphonse joined my side.

"That's great news to hear. Hopefully he's on the mend?"

"Hopefully yes"

Looking at Edward, I've seen this expression before. When I was alone with him at the infirmary. I believe he's having a nightmare?

"Alphonse? Edward is suffering from a nightmare right now isn't he?"

Al made a sighing noise "Yes, I can't wake him from it. I was hoping you didn't notice. Only because Brother can have really bad ones and he may get embarrassed if he knows your here"

I forgot Alphonse didn't know what happened at the Hospital. I smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry. I wont say a word. Anything that happens during your stay here will stay between us. Unless it's medical related and the Doctor needs to know"

* * *

_Ed's P.O.V_

_I don't like it. It's so dark and there's a strange odour in the air. I get the feeling someone or possibly something is watching me. It's a horrible eerie feeling and I can't shake it off._

_I've tried looking for anyone but I am all alone. My heart is beating hard and fast. It seems like it's so loud I can hear it echoing off the walls in this dark damp corridor._

_I hate being alone. That's one of my worst fears. I wish Alphonse was here. He makes me feel safe knowing he's around to watch my back. Al's is always looking out for me. Sometimes I feel he acts like the older brother. _

_Suddenly a creepy noise startles me out of my thoughts. I gulped and stare up ahead of me. I feel a cold breeze rush past my face, which makes me shiver._

_Wait a minute! I see a light up ahead. I ran as fast as I could to it. I open the large doors and entered the room. I suddenly get the feeling I should of stayed where I was._

_What's that? I see a creature sitting in the middle of a large transmutation circle. I know it's a chimera. Hang on a minute…_

_I shakily take a step towards it "Nina?…" _

_It looks up at me, I know it is. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. My breath is caught in my throat. _

_Suddenly what looks like blood runs down the walls around me, turning the room a dark crimson. A loud laughter erupts from behind me._

_I swung round and I was face to face with Tucker. He had a nasty twisted smile on his face._

"_Heh were the same Edward, you and I"_

_I shook my head franticly "NO I'M NOT!" I screamed in his face._

"_Oh yes we are" he then looked behind me and pointed. That's when I feel a hand slap down on my shoulder._

_I tense up and anxiety kicks in. I dread to look behind me. But my body slowly does. _

_I look up to see that thing. It's eye's glowing an angry red and it's rancid breath breathing down my neck. It's oozing in congealed blood, which drips onto my face._

"_You see, I am right" I hear Tucker say as he's laughter goes right through me. _

_But at this moment I couldn't breathe. As I'm starring into the eyes of the creature I created. My heart is beating so fast as panic over takes me. I struggled to catch my breath. _

"_Help…"_

_

* * *

_

I suddenly felt myself shooting up from the bed. I gasped for breath. Air rushed into my lungs harshly as I was finding difficult to breathe.

My chest feel's tight and it hurts. I know I am suffering from a panic attack.

I then realized I was clutching onto someone tightly. Shocked, I jerked away only to come eye to eye with a worried looking Mustang.

My mind went a blank and I didn't know what to say or do? I just froze and starred into those dark coloured eye's.

"Edward? Are you with us?" Mustang said as he gently caressed the side of my face with his hand.

I didn't understand the question. Oh wait, I think he thinks I am not quite awake.

I didn't know why but as a response I just had the urge to hug him. I dived into him. He made a surprised sound and I let out a heart ached sob.

I didn't care who it was. I don't care if I am showing weakness and I am crying in front of my commanding officer.

I just needed relief from all this built up emotion in me. Crying just seemed like a natural instinct for this.

I feel Mustang hug me back and began to rub my back.

"Shh, it's ok Edward. Your alright now" he said in a calm tone.

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

"Don't worry. I wont say a word. Anything that happens during your stay here will stay between us. Unless it's medical related and the Doctor needs to know"

"Thank you Colonel" Alphonse said as he bowed at me.

I return my attention back to Edward. Should I try and wake him?

But before I could even think of doing so, without warning he shoots up from the bed. Again he's manages to scare the shit out of me!

I wince a little as he grabs onto me with a tight hold. He was also really struggling to catch his breath.

I knew he didn't realize he was holding onto anyone. It seemed like it was just a reflex and I happen to be the one closest to the bed.

Edward didn't look like he could breathe and I began to worry. I was about to talk to him when he violently jerked away from me.

He just freezes and I could see the fear in his eye's. I am not sure if he's awake or not?

I placed my hand on the side of his face "Edward? Are you with us?"

He didn't say a word or in fact move. I didn't know what to do? I was going to ask Alphonse if he knew what to do when all of a sudden Edward dived into me. He temporally knocks the wind out of me, As he holds me tightly again. Then unexpectedly he began to sob.

I've never heard him cry like that before. It was so heart breaking. My own heart began to ache for the poor kid. I need to ease his pain.

I responded to him by hugging him too and gently rubbed his back.

"Shh, it's ok Edward. Your alright now"

I can feel his heart beat pounding against me. He really is in distress. I continued to rub his back and spoke calm soothing words to him. Edward began to relax a little, as his sobs quieten down.

It took a while before Edward cried himself out and he was reasonably calm.

I feel him move. I looked down and see he was trying to wipe his tears away with his sleeve.

"I'm…sorry" he muttered.

I place my hand on top of his head and gently move him so I can look at his face. His bloodshot eye's stared back at me still filled with tears.

I gave him a warm smile "You have nothing to be sorry for Ed"

He wipes his face again but left his arm covering his eyes. I see him raise his automail arm and points to me.

"I got you all wet" he stated in a small voice.

I couldn't help but let a little chuckle "Edward look at me"

He slowly lowers his arm and gives me a puzzled look.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. All I am worried about is, are you alright?"

He gives me a nod "I'll be fine" he lets out a sigh and stares into his lap.

I ruffled his hair "I'll get you a drink"

* * *

_Ed's P.O.V_

I can't believe I just hugged Mustang like that. I think I was expecting a different reaction from him, but he was really calm. I have to admit I am a little embarrassed.

I touch the spot on my head where he just ruffled my hair. He didn't mock me. He was being so warm and kind to me.

"Brother?"

Alphonse brings me out of daze and I turn and look up at him.

"I've never seen you like that before. Are you ok? I'm worried"

I didn't know what to say? I am defiantly not feeling ok. I have a dull ache in my chest and my throat was sore. Instead of that freighted/panicked feeling I had, I now feel extremely sad and ashamed. Ashamed I that I let myself become so easily consumed by that previous emotion.

"Sorry Al" I say in a quiet voice.

Al rests his hand on my shoulder and my glazy eyes stare into my lap once more.

"I think your nightmares are getting worse, maybe you should talk about them?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I know he's right. A lot of people tell me it's not good to keep things bottles up. But I don't like burdening people with my problems. There mine alone to deal with.

I rubbed the rest of my face clear from tears. I need to throw Al off this subject. I really can't talk about right now. I am not in the right state of mind.

"Al… Please, I'm sorry" I move his hand of my shoulder and hold onto it. "I'm not ready to discuss this"

Al patted my back "It's ok. I'm here to listen when you are?"

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad Alphonse is so understanding.

"Thanks Al" I give him a small smile.

Just then Mustang returned holding a glass of water for me.

"Here you are Edward"

I gladly take the glass from him and take a sip. The cool liquid soothed my sore throat.

"Thank you Roy"

"Your welcome Ed" He gives that warm smile again. I gave him a matching smile in return.

"Really Roy, Thanks for everything"

Both his eyebrows raise as he gives me a surprised look. He then gives me a proud smile and ruffles my hair again. Why doe's he keep doing that? And why does it feel so pleasant? The emotion I am feeling is not one I am used to.

"Appreciated. I am glad I am able to help you"

That's when something then occurred to me. It's the first time in ages I have woken up without that freaking headache.

I give a Mustang a ecstatic look. I feel the grin on my face suddenly grow wider.

Mustang took a startled step back as he arched an eyebrow at me.

"My headaches gone!"

_End chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Becci 'D': **__You who me again. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 8**

_

* * *

__Roy's P.O.V_

I was currently walking to the militaries infirmary. I needed to discus Edward with Doctor Mathews.

I've been awake since Alphonse woke me early this morning. I am feeling tired but I'm glad he did wake me.

I smiled to myself, knowing I had helped Edward in someway. Also that he thanked me. It was a very rare occasion for him to be thankful. Most of the time you only saw Edwards angry side. Well to me he would only show me his angry side!

But over the past few days Edward began to open up to me a little. I am pleased he was. I am starting to get to know him better.

It's a few years overdue I'm afraid. I should of tried harder with him from the beginning. But despite him being a child, I did treat him as just another subordinate. I did forget sometimes he was a child in a adults world. Especially Military life.

I sighed and began to think of Edwards nightmares. I never realised he suffered so badly and so frequently from them. It seems to be a problem. I will bring it up with the Doctor. He may have a solution. I doubt Edward has ever requested help.

I was now at Doctor Matthews office. I knocked on the door and waited.

He opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Colonel Mustang. I assume you're here about Major Elric?"

"Yes, I need to ask you a few things"

He moved aside and gestured for me to come in. I walked up to the seat in front of his desk and sat down in the chair.

"So what is it you would like to discuss?" The doctor asked as he sat down in his own chair.

"Well, last night Edward had a funny turn. I had to put him in a cold bath to get his temperature down. I wasn't sure if this a normal occurrence?"

"Hmmm, does he still have a fever?"

"Actually no. I believed his fever broke sometime in the night"

"Then I shouldn't worry to much. You did the right thing. It's possible your actions helped"

I smiled at that "That's good. I did think he was getting worse. I have no idea what made him go like that? But we did kind of have a little argument before hand"

"I see. Then anger was the cause. The feeling of anger sets off blood cells that causes your appearance to flush. The heat created by this probably fuelled his fever" The doctor explained.

"Another thing, It's not really related to Edwards illness but…" I paused for a brief moment "Edward has been suffering with horrendous nightmares. I think for years. I have only just found out about it. It is affecting him badly and I was wondering is there anything we can do for it?"

"I see. Or possibly you could call them night terrors? I'm afraid that's not my field of work. I can suggest someone you to see if you want?"

I thought about it for a moment "Maybe, I think I leave it there for now"

"The only advise I could give you is to try and make him talk to you about it. Maybe discussing it could relieve him a little"

"Yes it's possible" I held out my hand and the Doctor shook it "Thank you for your time"

"Your welcome Colonel"

I then left his office. I was thinking about Ed's nightmare's again. The poor kid has had a lot to deal with in his young life. It's not a surprise he has some sort of trauma from it. If he didn't react in someway, he wouldn't be human.

Edward just needs to learn how to not dwell on the past and talk about his problems. Maybe I could be the best person to do that. As considering, I myself did suffer from flashbacks and nightmares due to the Ishvalen war. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about it but it does not effect me anymore.

I have Hugh's to thank for that. Edward just needs a friend.

* * *

_Ed's P.O.V_

I let a huge sigh. I am so bored. I was to tired to read and I just couldn't sleep. But today I am feeling much better. My headache has gone and I can handle feeling exhausted.

Mustang had left for work this morning but told me he back before lunch. I told him not to bother but he insisted.

I was currently laying on the couch with a book covering my face. I had my arms resting behind my head.

"Hey Brother, are you sleeping?"

I remove the book off my face "No, just resting. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check if your ok? You have been ever so quiet today"

"I know, Just tired I guess. I am fine, don't worry Al" I reassured him. Alphonse does tend to worry to much sometimes.

"Ok Brother I won't" He returns to his reading and says no more.

I place the book back over my face and return to my thoughts.

I hear a key in the front door and I know it's Mustang. The door opens and shuts and I hear him call out.

"I'm home" he announced.

I hear his footsteps thudding on the wooden floor in the hall. The thudding grew louder as he entered the living room.

"Hello Sir" Alphonse greeted him.

"Hey" I then hear him place something down on a table.

"That's a lot of paperwork Sir"

He sighs "I know, this is actually light weight compared to what I usually do. But I couldn't carry all of it. Hawkeye actually piled as much as she could into my arms before they started to shake and then she stopped"

Al chuckles at this "I can imagine the scene"

"I'll get started in a minute, I think a coffee is in order" I hear him pause and I swear I can feel his stare.

"Is he a sleep?"

"NO" My tone was muffled by the book on my face. I lift it up slightly to look at Mustang.

He smiles at me "You want a coffee?"

"Yeah ok, make it a strong one. I need a kick start to get me going"

* * *

This cup of coffee was soothing. I was quietly sipping it. I had my legs drawn close to me and I was resting my arms on my knees, while holding the coffee cup.

I feel quite comfortable and relaxed. I made myself forget about last night. Right now I am concentrating on getting better and moving on. I still need to get mine and Al's body back after all.

It's funny that a simple cup of coffee or tea for that matter can make the world disappear for a moment. Including your troubles.

* * *

_Roy's P.O.V_

I'm sitting opposite Edward. I have to say he is sitting oddly of the sofa. He has also had his eye's closed the whole time. I wonder if he's trying to avoid looking at me or he is deep in thought?

Which ever it maybe, he does seem relaxed.

I sip my own coffee. I better get on with that paper work. Hawkeye will have my head if I don't.

I let out a sigh, I better get up now or I may doze off.

"Well, I'm going to start my work. I be in the library if you need me?"

"Ok Colonel" Alphonse analogies.

I look over at Edward and he's intensely watching me. I don't think anymore about it. I left my cup on the side and picked up the pile of paper work.

I walk into the my small library, intending to go to my desk. I close the door too first with my foot.

Placing my work down carefully, I take my seat at the desk. First I just stare at it before I even attempt to grab one of the documents.

With another sigh, I slowly take the one on top and begin to read it.

* * *

Not sure exactly but possibly a couple of hours later I hear a knock on the door. I look up and see Edward slowly opening the door.

"Hey, I err brought you a coffee" He walks up to the desk and puts it on the side.

"Thanks" I respond. Well this is unexpected.

"So…How's it going?" he steps next to me to have look what I am doing.

I shrug "Slow, dull and boring"

"Do you need any help?"

This is strange. Is Edward feeling ok? I lift up my hand to feel his forehead. He swats my hand away.

"What are you doing!" He demands.

I look him straight in the eyes and I hear him gulp and move back slightly.

"Are you feeling ok Edward?"

"Yes I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

I see his eyebrow twitch "YES, I promise you I'm fine!"

"Alright. But why do you want to help?" I inquired. I need to know, this is defiantly puzzling.

He crosses his arms "I'm bored. So I thought I come and help. It keep me busy and I happen to be a fast reader. I probably could whip through this lot, summarise it for you and then you can just sign it!"

"That's thoughtful of you Edward but do I have to remind you that you should be resting still?"

"Oh come on Mustang! I really do feel much better today. I've been taking my meds and I have been resting. A LOT actually!"

I stare at him in amazement. He sounds like he really wants to help me. This is just too strange for my liking. What's happen to the real Ed!

"Ok, on one condition. If I feel at any time your over exhausting yourself, I'm going to make you stop. Understood?"

He gives me that grin of his and salutes me "Equivalent exchange I see? Deal"

* * *

_Ed's P.O.V_

I stare at the Library door in front of me. I held a cup of coffee in my hand. I decided that he probably appreciate the gesture and I felt like I had to do something nice for him. I feel like I owe him. Considering he's been helping me out so much.

Thinking about it. Mustang has actually helped me a lot since he found me and Alphonse.

I inhale a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I don't know why I felt nervous.

I open the door and see Mustang staring at me.

"Hey, I err brought you a coffee" I say as I walk up to his desk and put the coffee cup down.

"Thanks" he responded.

Ok I don't like the sudden silence. I move so I could glance at what he was doing.

"So…How's it going?"

Mustang just shrugs "Slow, dull and boring"

"Do you need any help?" I thought he could use a hand. I kind of thought if I helped him, he could finish it quickly and then he could come and hang with me and Al.

It was just to quiet in his home today and I don't function well if I am bored. I need to keep my mind working.

Mustang looks really surprised and he quickly places his hand on my forehead. I got a little peeved and swatted his hand away.

"What are you doing!"

Mustang stares me out for a second. My nerves are back. I gulped and take a step back. Not that moving away from him could escape that dangerous stare of his.

"Are you feeling ok Edward?"

"Yes I'm fine!" I retaliated.

"Are you sure?"

"YES, I promise you I'm fine!" Ok I said that a bit harshly. I didn't mean to, it's just he agitated me slightly.

He cocked his eyebrow "Alright. But why do you want to help?"

I cross my arms in defence. "I'm bored. So I thought I come and help. It keep me busy and I happen to be a fast reader. I probably could whip through this lot, summarise it for you and then you can just sign it!"

"That's thoughtful of you Edward but do I have to remind you that you should be resting still?"

I know, I know. But I couldn't sit still anymore. I need to do something. Plus it was only reading, nothing physical.

"Oh come on Mustang! I really do feel much better today. I've been taking my meds and I have been resting. A LOT actually!"

Again with that stare! Mustang is really trying to figure me out. I really do have good intentions. Why do I get the impression he thinks I am up to something?

He holds his index finger up "Ok, on one condition. If I feel at any time your over exhausting yourself, I'm going to make you stop. Understood?"

I give him a grin and salutes him "Equivalent exchange I see? Deal"

_End Chapter 8_


End file.
